


Enough

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Is A Little Insecure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aspik - Freeform, F/M, I dunno anymore, Kinda, LadyNoir - Freeform, Post-Episode: s03 Desperada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: Adrien feels inferior when he notices a difference between how Ladybug treats Adrien/Aspik compared to Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WonderBat91939](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBat91939/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY QT!

Ladybug called out for her power in anticipation for the fight against the akuma. "Lucky Charm!" A red-and-black-spotted saddle materialized out of thin air, dropping into Ladybug’s waiting hands. 

Aspik smirked, sensing an opportunity. “I would’ve preferred a horseshoe for my first mission,” he wisecracked, eyes sparkling at his joke.

To his utter surprise and delight, his Lady laughed. “I love your sense of humor!” she said, almost adoringly.

 _Ladybug actually laughed at my joke_ , he thought, shocked, marvelling at the turn of events that the universe had engineered. He was filled with giddiness, amazed that he was able to coax out a giggle (a _giggle_! Ladybug _never_ giggled!) out of his Lady. And she loves my sense of humor! 

He had half a mind to fangirl, right there and then, but he needed to reply, or else Ladybug would have thought there was something wrong. He wished he could recite an ode expressing his gratitude and shock. Instead, he settled for a measly two words that conveyed his thoughts in a watered down form. “Really? Thanks!” 

Ladybug indulged him another of those cherished smiles and started explaining his powers. "If anything goes wrong, the second chance allows you to go back in time to the exact moment you activated it."

"Got it," he responded, determined to impress his Bugaboo. _I’ll show her what I've got._ "Second Chance!"

* * *

"We now have five minutes. Within this time range, you can go back in time as many times as you want—"

"Sass, scales rest." Adrien said, interrupting her. He stared dejectedly at the tired teal kwami that flashed out of the bangle and dropped into his hands. 

"But…" Ladybug protested, bringing a hand up to her mouth in shock as she realized that they had probably failed countless times already.

"It didn't work. I'm so sorry," Adrien affirmed defeatedly, sadness in his downcast eyes. "I wasn't the right choice for you after all."

She tried to argue against his statement. "No. You have to be the right snake! I guess I must've done something wrong—"

Adrien shook his head sadly, cutting her off. "No, it's not you. I just can't protect you. I never managed to save you."

"We can try again," Ladybug said hopefully.

"No," the blonde boy said a bit too loudly, with some fright in his tone. "I can't bear seeing Desperada capture you every time, without ever being able to save you." He turned his back on the heroine, shoulders slumping as he did.

"How many times did you see me?" Ladybug asked cautiously from behind him, almost afraid to know the answer.

"I've been trying for months. This was the 24913th time." He heard her gasp and continued shakily. "I don't know what to do anymore!" His hands fisted up, and his eyebrows furrowed in distress.

Ladybug sighed, worrying her lip. "But...who could possibly wield this Miraculous besides you?"

A blue-haired teenager suddenly came into view. "Ladybug? Oh, I see you’ve found Adrien. I’m glad. I was worried," came a familiar, smooth voice.

Adrien turned back to face his Lady and Luka, eyes slightly widening as he thought of a solution to Ladybug’s question. 

Luka had never shown up at a more opportune time.

Adrien spoke up, causing Ladybug’s gaze to whirl towards him. “Brave, determined, caring? Why don’t you give him the miraculous, Ladybug?”

Ladybug met Luka's gaze, her own bluebell eyes alight with an idea. 

* * *

Plagg zips out from hiding the moment they are unseen. "At last, you've come to your senses."

Adrien mopes. "I'm not sure Ladybug will have very fun memories of her experience with Adrien Agreste."

"Then make up for it as Chat Noir," Plagg drawls out.

Adrien nods. "You're right. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug spotted Chat Noir walking towards them. "Just in time. Chat Noir, I'd like you to meet…?"

The snake wielder finished her sentence. "Viperion. Can't wait to work with you," he said calmly

Chat Noir tried out the same joke that got his Lady to laugh earlier. "Perhaps you would've preferred a lucky horseshoe for your first mission," he said, grinning. 

Ladybug's response startled him. Instead of laughing, like she did with Adrien, she groaned and rolled her eyes at his joke. 

He is stunned—almost too stunned to register what she says next. _I thought she said she liked my sense of humor?_

"No need. Ladybug brings enough luck for all of us," Viperion quipped. 

Chat Noir nodded numbly. _...I guess she likes even Adrien Agreste, the failure, more than me._

"Thanks," Ladybug said, smiling. "Desperada's at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Let's take the advantage point away from her!"

She turned to Chat. "We're going to need your Cataclysm. Our team will be lost without it."

Chat Noir powered up dutifully. There is an almost inaudible hurt in his voice. "At your service, Ladybug."

* * *

One Lucky Charm, one Cataclysm, and only-Luka-knows-how-many Second Chances later, Desperada was deakumatized to reveal the confused Vivica. Throughout the entire fight, Chat Noir had barely been polite to Ladybug, not calling her by a nickname even once. Neither did he make a single pun. The moment Ladybug had released the purified akuma, she had turned to her partner for their customary fistbump, but had been met with a distant Chat Noir. 

She offered her fist. "Pound it?" 

He sighed, refusing it. "Maybe another time, Ladybug. I'm heading back."

He vaulted away, missing the confused and hurt expression she threw at him. Landing into a nearby alley, he quickly detransformed and fed Plagg some cheese. 

Adrien walked back to the houseboat, but he didn't intend to stay long. He only wished to excuse himself from his friends and Kagami, because if there was anything Adrien was, it was polite. So he pasted on his best smile and tried to walk confidently all the way to his friends. Tried not to let the hurt show.

After he had oh-so-courteously excused himself from his classmates, he walked back to the fencing gymnasium he was actually scheduled to be at, and changed into his fencing clothes to start building an alibi before Nathalie and the Gorilla came to pick him up. 

Every feint, lunge, and parry he made was half-hearted, and it was painfully obvious. Eventually, he gave up, donning his civilian clothes once more and patiently waiting for Nathalie to pick him up.

 _Waiting_. He scoffed. That seemed like the only thing he was good at, nowadays.

Waiting for Ladybug to return his love.

Waiting for his Father to be a father.

Waiting for Hawkmoth to be defeated.

Waiting for more freedom.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. He sighed. He was _sick_ of waiting.

The rumble of a car caught his attention. It was Nathalie, come to pick him up. He dutifully sat in the backseat and slid the seatbelt across his chest.

When he arrived at the mansion, he immediately went to his room. And, well, if he slammed his door closed a little too loud, so what? No one cared, anyways.

Adrien shuffled over to his bed and collapsed on top of it, his head sinking into the fluffy pillows. Plagg zipped out of his overshirt.

"Hey, kid. What's wrong?" 

Adrien ignored the question as he dropped his right arm on his eyes, obscuring his vision. 

He was so tired of waiting, of staying second place. Of never being enough.

"When will I ever be enough?" he wondered aloud, indirectly answering Plagg's question. He sighed again. 

Plagg flew down to him, resting on his arm. "Kid, what are you on?"

Adrien exhaled. "Plagg, have you ever felt unneeded? Tired? Ignored?"

The kwami stretched out on his arm. "Kid, I have lived for millennia. You think I haven't?"

He shrugged. "Anyways, I just...well… this is so stupid! I know I shouldn't, but I feel so jealous that Ladybug was more appreciative of a joke from Aspik, a failure, than from me! Chat Noir, her supposed best friend and partner!"

Plagg raised an eyebrow. "Ladybug cares for you. You know she does." He quickly zipped out of the way as Adrien abruptly removed his arm. 

"But how would I know for sure?" he said sadly. "She doesn't love me anyways."

Plagg sighed. "Look, kid. You and Ladybug have patrol later. Talk about it then, and see how it goes."

Adrien picked himself up and went to his piano, his fingers numbly playing the familiar ivory-white keys. "Okay," he mumbled, his words lost through the sounds of Chopin.

* * *

Adrien glanced at the clock. Oh. It's time for patrol. He stood up from his piano, stretching his arms as Plagg floated up to him.

"Well, let's go then," he said, almost grumbling. "Plagg, claws out."

Green light flashed, and Chat Noir vaulted out of Adrien Agreste's bedroom. He leapt across the rooftops reluctantly, but still found some measure of joy in his freedom. Being confined in a lonely, cold skeleton of a home really brings things into perspective. 

The Eiffel Tower enlarged as he came closer, his leather-covered legs propelling him up the tower. Nighttime covered Paris like a veil, with the Eiffel Tower's lights poking through it. His Lady's silhouette was outlined in darkness, and edged with moonlight. She turned to him as he landed on the deck. 

"Chaton? Did I do something wrong earlier? Whatever it was, I'm so, so sorry!" she said, rambling on worriedly. "What did I do wrong? Was it the new snake holder? Please, kitty, tell me so I can make it up to you!"

Chat sighed. "It's nothing, Ladybug. Let's just get this patrol over with." He extended his baton and vaulted away, Ladybug right at his heels.

"Kitty? Chat Noir, seriously! Please tell me what I've done!"

He sighed, coming to a halt on a random rooftop. "Fine."

"Really?"

"Yes," he grumbled. 

Ladybug plopped down on the roof, making herself comfortable. He took a deep breath and let it all out. "Ladybug, do I mean anything to you? As a partner, do I even matter?"

Her eyebrows shot up as she stared incredulously at the standing Chat Noir. "What are you talking about? You're my partner, my best friend. Why would you ever think you wouldn't matter?"

Chat Noir fidgeted. How could he talk about Aspik when he supposedly wasn't there? Or… he could lie and say he was spying on them…

He decided to do it, curiosity outweighing his morals. "When you talked with Aspik, I was hiding behind the corner, spying on you guys. I didn't mean to stay there, but I wasn't sure what to make of egghead over there. And…"

Chat huffed. "And… I heard you say that you didn't need me." He plopped down next to her, eyes downcast. "Afterwards, I wanted to make you laugh, so I tried out his joke. But instead of laughing, you just groaned at it! And I don't know if I'm overthinking this or not, but please tell it to me straight if I matter to you?"

He sniffled. "I've been left behind by my own mother, before. I.. I don't think I could bear it if you left me, too."

She softened, seeing the sadness in his downturned eyes. "Chat… I may love another, but that doesn't mean I don't love you as a friend, too."

Chat looked up hopefully. "Really?"

Marinette's heart hurt at the sight of his desperation for love. Her kitty deserved better than this. "You're the best partner in the whole wide world, and I wouldn't ask for any other."

Adrien cracked a smile. "Thanks, my Lady."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Actually… I acted rather embarrassingly because…"

"Because what?" Chat asked, sadness completely gone and replaced with curiosity.

She blushed. "The first snake wielder is the guy I'm in love with." 

Chat's eyes widened, and his mind went blank. 

_**What.** _

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for writing this instead of updating somniloquy 
> 
> comments? violent reactions? complaints? leave them all in the comments, please!
> 
> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanworks Discord here!](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [a-popcorn-kernel](https://a-popcorn-kernel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
